


I Missed You

by crystaltongues



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Romance, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaltongues/pseuds/crystaltongues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han/Luke "I missed you kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

Han was waiting on the landing platform with his arms crossed tight over his chest. Months had passed since Luke had last come home to him. The cold nights alone left his body cold and his mind a disaster. Thoughts of Sith Lords taking Skywalker from him were overwhelming. By the end of the first month no one could stand to be around him. The sarcasm and quick remarks that he used to hide his loneliness were more than any of the other rebels could take. 

The transmission from Luke had come in just this morning. Han was certain that Luke was keeping him waiting on purpose to heighten the pleasure they would both feel this evening. Luke was probably using the Force to sense how he was feeling and driving extra slow just to draw this whole thing out. Han scowled up at the sky. Truthfully, he didn’t really grasp what kind of powers Luke had. The only power Han really understood was the gleam in Luke’s eyes right before every kiss. There was no escaping that look. It was burned into Han’s head. His longing for those eyes was enough to drive him to tears. Where was that kid? He was more self aware than anyone-there was no way he was oblivious to what he could do to Han’s heart.

A small dot appeared in the bright, cloudless sky. Han was half tempted to hold out his hand to see if the Force would help him draw Luke’s ship in any faster. It just wasn’t fair.

His whole body filled up with anxious anticipation, his hands shook and his feet shifted from side to side. The beating of his heart pounded like drums in his ears. His ship came closer and closer, slowly landing right in front of him. Han let out a yell and his legs carried him to his lover faster than he knew was possible to run. The hatch opened and Luke sprung out of the ship and onto the ground in on swift motion. The air between them closed and Luke soon found himself in a tight embrace. 

If their kiss was an object, it would be a sun, hot and out of control. Neither of them paid attention to technique or placement, but let their instincts guide their mouths. Luke’s cold, mechanical hand became entangled in Han’s soft hair. Though it didn’t seem possible, Han pulled Luke’s body even closer. 

Nothing could separate them now. All that existed for either of them was each other.


End file.
